Chiby Tyson
by Olimka
Summary: Una enfermdad, un enfermo, un celoso, un shaman y tres deseos.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Chibi Tyson

Prologo

Los Bladebalker querían darle un regalo a Kyo por su cumpleaños, uno especial, así que...

Max: Qué le pudiéramos dar?

Ray: Algo que le guste.

Ty: A él le gusta mucho la historia, porqué no un libro?

Hilary: No, eso es muy normal.

Max: si, entonces qué.

Kenny: Hola chicos. ( entrando al dojo)

Todos excepto Kai: Hola Kenny!

Kenny: Qué hacen?

Ray: Solo hablando, y tu qué lees?

Kenny: Sobre las ruinas de Copan, Honduras. Son bellas quisiera verlas!

Todos: ESO ES!

Kenny: Qué? ( en el suelo por el grito)

Ty: No, nada.

2 horas después Kenny ya se avía ido a su casa y...

Max: Sabemos que darle pero no como conseguir el dinero.

Ray: Creo que tendremos que trabajar.

Ty: QUE?

Kai: Con él no cuenten. ( viendo a Tyson)

Ty: Con tu apoyo construyeron Roma, Kai.

Kai: Si, lo hicieron.

Tyson y Kai estaban dispuestos a blade batallar pero...

Hilary: SUFICIENTE! TYSON TU LE QUERIAS DAR UN REGALO ESPECIAL Y AHORA TRABAJAS PORQUE TRABAJAS.

Kai: me salve del monologo ( Guardando su Blade)

Hilary: Y TU KAI ERES EL MAYOR DEL GRUPO Y DEBERÍAS DE COMPORTARTE COMO TAL.

Ray: ( murmurándole a Max) Yo sostengo a Kai y tu huyes con Hilary.

Max: Sí.

Kai: Hmmmm. ( Se sienta a la par de Tyson que tenia la cabeza abajo)

Ray: Kai no mato a Hilary?

Max: No, eso creo.

Hilary: Bueno, ( sentándose) Por qué no vendemos comida?

Max: Como?

Hilary: Fácil, Ray cocina y nosotros atendemos.

Ty se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

Ray: Tyson?

Kai se levanto y lo siguió.

Max: Siento lo que te voy a decir Hilary, pero te pasaste.

Hilary: Eso creo.

En la cocina.

Ty: Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? ( buscando algo en las gavetas)

Kai: Que haces? Hilary estaba hablando.

Ty: Si, pero solo venia a buscar algo... Aquí esta!

Era un frasco, tomo una pastilla y dejo el frasco sobre la mesa.

Ty: Y tu que haces?

Kai: Vengo por agua.

Ty: Bueno. ( sale de la cocina)

Kai se acerca, saca un vaso y toma agua, en ese momento ve el frasco y lee el nombre.

Kai: DoloNeuro? Y esto?

Kai se sorprendió al leer el nombre, supuso después que solo era un " simple dolor de cabeza". Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al dojo.

Pasaron así tres meses, juntaron casi todo el dinero, pero como ya no avía tiempo Kai aporto un poco.—tacaño—Llevaron a Kenny al aeropuerto con engaños y solo asta San Francisco le dijeron la verdad.

Kenny: Chicos, a donde van? La salida del aeropuerto es por este lado.

Ray: Tyson habla.

Ty: Bueno Kenny, como en dos días es tu cumpleaños pensamos darte un regalo...

Max: Si, en una hora tomaremos el vuelo para Honduras, para que conozcas las ruinas de Copan.

Ty: Si, y gracias a Dios Hilary no vino.

-- Adiós al chicle – Hilary tenia que estar eN la boda de su hermana y por ese motivo se quedo en Japón.

Kai: Muévanse que senos hace tarde.

Ty: Si, cap...

Max: Te arrepentiste Tyson?

Ty: Me duele mucho ha, si, si, pero después me las desquito. (tratando de Reír)

Kai: Hmmmm Que extraño

En el avión iban de esta forma Ty-Ray, Max-Kyo y Kai. Durante el vuelo, Tyson tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Ray se dio cuenta

Ray: Te sientes bien?

Ty: Tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Ray: No quieres que te pida una pastilla?

Ty: no tengo unas pastillas en mi maleta, cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto tomare una, snif... snif...

Ray: No Tyson, esto no es un dolor de cabeza esto es mas serio.

Ty: si lo es.

Ray: Estas enfermo?

Tyson solo afirma con la cabeza.

Ray: Es un resfriado o algo así?

Ty: No, es un tumor benigno, en la parte inferior del cerebro.

Ray. Que?

Ty: Si, por el lugar donde esta es imposible operarlo y me mantienen con medicamentos.

Ray: Pero cuando?

Ty: después del torneo...

Flash back

Abuelo: Doctor que tiene mi nieto?

Doc: Señor, siéntese. Su nieto tiene un tumor benigno en la parte inferior del cerebro y la operación esta descartada.

Abue: y mi nieto va a...

Doc: No, pero tendrá que tomar medicamentos por el resto de su vida, le daremos medicamentos para evitar que los dolores lo agoten y evitar que el tumor crezca más.

Abue: No sé que hacer...

Doc: no se preocupe, con los medicamentos estará bien, intentaremos que el chico continué con su vida normal, intentaremos también eliminar o bajar el estrés, tendrá que hacer deportes y así no tendrá tantas complicaciones.

Abue: Él es muy importante para mi, Por qué?

Doc: no se preocupe, todo estará bien.

En un cuarto

Ty: Abuelo que tengo?

Abuelo: Tyson, pequeño, tienes...

Fin flash back

Ray: Yo, Tyson todo estará bien.

Ty: Ray, snif... tú eres el único que lo sabe snif…no se lo vallas a decir a nadie.

Ray: No.

Ray pidió un té a una aeromoza y se lo dio a Ty, cual por el dolor de cabeza se durmió en el hombro de Ray. Ray acomodo a Tyson en su regazo y le empezó a acariciar esa sedosa cabellera azul. Kai estaba viendo la escena y no le agrado.

Llegaron a su destino, Ray no más bajo del avión le fue a comprar agua embotellada a Ty y este estaba sacando las pastillas, entonces...

Ray: Toma. ( extendiendo la botella a Ty)

Ty: Gracias.

Kai: almohada, mesero, no me gusta Ray Vamonos.

Todos: Sí.

Pero...

Ray: TYSON! Te encuentra bien?

Todos voltean a ver a Ray que se esta acercando a Ty que esta en el suelo.

Ty: Si, estoy bien, solo me maree. ( parándose con ayuda de Max y Ray)

Kai: ahora enfermero

En la Suit del hotel

Kenny: Bueno, hay 3 cuartos, dos con dos cama y uno con una.

Max: Bueno, será a la suerte.

Así quedaron Max-Ray, Kenny-Kai, y Tyson solo.

Cuando iban a acostarse Tyson estaba cerca de la sala y...

Ray: Tyson?

Ty: Sí?

Ray: Quieres que duerma contigo?

Kai al oír eso se fue a su recamara y no oyó el resto. Se oye una puerta somatarce.

Ray: Ese fue Kai, pero bueno, Aceptas?

Ty: No, Gracias ya estoy bien.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kai: Dónde esta Tyson?

Max: Durmiendo.

Kenny: A esta hora, ni se levanto a desayunar.

Max: Si, lo que paso fue que...

Ray: No podía dormir.

En la noche anterior Tyson se sentía mal y fue al cuarto de Ray, cuando este abrió la puerta Tyson se desmayo. Cuando despertó Max estaba preocupado y le contaron, y en ese lugar juraron no decir nada.

Kai: No esta en su habitación. ( saliendo de esta)

Max: Es que se durmió con nosotros.

Kai almohada, mesero, enfermero y compañero de habitación

Ty: Buenos días!

Kenny: ya paso la hora del desayuno Tyson, tendrás que esperar asta el almuerzo.

Ty. No importa, no tengo hambre. ( restregándose los ojos)

Kyo: No tienes hambre?

Ty: no

Kyo: No estarás enfermo?

May y Ray: NO!

Kenny: no exageren.

Dizzy: si hubiera una competencia de exagerados Ray y Max ganarían.

Ray: No es cierto.

Kai: Mejor bamonos de una solo vez.

Kenny: Sí.

Ray: Tyson?

Ty: Sí?

Ray: No olvidas nada (haciendo ceña como de un bote)

Ty: No

Max: Entonces vamonos

T y R: Sí!

Los chicos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a unas ruinas muy cercanas.

En las ruinas todo era tranquilidad, Ray y Max intentaban de no perder de vista a Ty, no querían que algo le sucediera. Kai observaba cada detalle de las pirámides y Kenny observaba los jeroglíficos. Y Ty?

Ty: ( lee en español) no entrar. No sé que dice, entrare.

Entro al templo que era un laberinto, pero no para Ty, para él era un camino recto. Llego a un lugar donde toco unas piedras en un orden muy extraño, pero para él era como tocar Do, Re, Mi... Si. En ese momento apareció un chaman entre las sombras.

Cha: Me as encontrado, encontró el poder de mi pueblo, por ello tres de tus mayores anhelos se te serán cumplidos.

Ty: Yo no sé...

Cha: Veo que tu cuerpo lucha por vivir, no lucha con animales, lucha contra sí mismo.

Ty: Sí (cabizbajo)

Cha: Di tu mayor anhelo.

Ty: Deseo no tener este tumor.

Cha: Se te será cumplido, pero tu infancia regresara por 14 vidas y 14 muertes del sol. Al fin de estas vidas no tendrás mas luchas contigo mismo.

El Chaman dice un hechizo y Tyson se envuelve en una luz.

Max: Ray as visto a Tyson.

Ray: No, porqué no le preguntamos a Kenny?

Max: KENNY!

Kenny: Sí?

Ray: No has visto a Tyson?

Kenny: No, talvez lo ha visto Kai.

Max: Entonces busquémoslo.

Ray: KAI, KAI?

Kai: Que?

Ray: No has visto a Tyson?

Kai: No.

En ese momento ven en el cielo donde se refleja una luz proveniente de un templo. Desde ese lugar se oye el llanto de un niño.

Ray y Max: TYSOOOON!

Kai: Es solo un niño.

Max: ( corriendo) no, no lo es.

Kenny: Espérenme.

Llegan al pie del templo y suben los cuatro los escalones cuando ven a un niño de 3 ó 4 años llorando.

Ray: Tyson?

Ty: Snif... snif... hahahahahahahahahaha.

Max y Ray corren al lado de Tyson, Ray lo toma en sus brazos y Tyson le da un papelito a Max. Luego de esto Tyson se duerme en los brazos de Ray.

Kai: Ese es Tyson?

Kenny: Eso creo.

Continuara...

Bueno, como se dieron cuenta algunos estoy subiendo de nuevo mis viejos fics y alguno q otro nuevo, así q denme muchas porras pos así sigo con los fics viejos que poco a poso se renovaran y subo algunos nuevos por ahí.


	2. Días 1 y 2

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi**** Día 1 La Verdad 

Regresaron a las 12:15pm al hotel Ty seguía en los brazos de Ray.

Ray: Max, qué te dio Tyson?

Max: Esto, ( extendiéndolo)

Ray: Qué?

Ty le había dado una nota a Max que decía:

Ray y Max: No sé lo que esta pasando, pero todo será para mi bien, creo que así no tendré más esta enfermedad. Espero que todo esto finalice.

La letra de la carta se iba deteriorando poco a poco como si se hubiese escrito por barios niños que la escribieron.

Ray: ( después de leerla) no, Ty. ( viendo al niño que esta durmiendo en sus piernas)

Max: Tu crees que esto es...

Ray: No lo sé, solo sé que no podemos dejarlo así, pero si es por su bienestar lo tendremos que hacer.

Dizzy: de que hablan?

Kyo: si, de que están hablando?

Ray: rompemos la promesa?

Max: No! UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA.

Ray: baja la voz, lo despertaras, y yo creo que ahora la promesa que le hicimos se tendrá que romperse.

Kyo: no entiendo nada!

Ray: Déjenme poner a Tyson en su cama y les contaremos todo.

Tres minutos depuse.

Kai: Y?

Max: Prefiero ir con Ty, Ray, diles tu. ( levantándose de uno de los sillones y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Ty)

Ray: Esta bien. Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que...

Kai: Que?

Kyo: Habla.

Ray: Tyson, Tyson...

Kai: Tyson?

Ray: Tyson tiene un tumor cerebral.

Kai y Kyo: Que?

Ray: Él ayer durante el vuelo me lo contó ya que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, solo por eso me lo contó. Ayer en la noche el dolor regreso y se desmayo cuando intento entrar a la habitación que comparto con Max, cuando Tyson se despertó le contó a Max, él no quería que supiéramos que estaba enfermo.

Kyo: Pero se pude operar el tumor?

Ray: no, por lo que me contó esta en la parte inferior del cerebro y es inoperable.

Kyo: Quieres decir que morirá? ( con un nudo en la garganta)

Ray: No pero tendrá que tomar medicamentos por el resto de su vida.

Kai: Estúpido.

Ray: Que dijiste?

Kai: Que Tyson es un estúpido, como no contarnos algo tan serio.

Ray: Él no quería preocuparnos y mucho menos que lo dejáramos de tratar como lo tratamos.

Kai: ( parándose del sofá) Fue un estúpido y lo seguirá siendo.

Max: (saliendo del cuarto de Ty) Y tu que harías Kai, si el resto de tu vida dependiera de medicamentos.

Kai:...

Max: RESPONDE!

Ray: YA! Despertaras a Ty-chan, y tu Kai si eres mister hielo, deja de ser un maldito, solo por una vez.

Dizzy: Sé esta prendiendo el fuego.

Kyo: Sí.

Kai sale de la habitación y luego del hotel.

Ray: Max, sé que estas preocupado por Tyson, pero somos amigos y no enemigos.

Max: Lo sé, pero no soporto que lastime a Tyson, no ahora.

Kyo: Sí pero...

Ray: Que?

Kyo: Que haremos cuando Tyson despierte?

Max: Buena pregunta.

Ray: Cuidarlo, no creo que sea tan difícil.

1 hora después Kai se había sentado en la mesa de un restaurante y...

Kai: No puedo creerlo, el que menos pensé que levantara la voz lo hizo, pero tiene razón, ahora tendremos que cuidar mas de Ty

En eso se oye.

Mujer: Si, ahora que nos mudamos debemos de arreglar todo para el niño.

Hombre: Sí.

Kai: Eso es

Eran las 5pm y...

Señorita: Son.. 211,474 lempiras joven. (sorprendida)

Kai: Cuánto es en dólares?

Señorita: son 11,768.19.

Kai: Esta bien.

Señorita: Tarjeta o cheque?

Kai: Tarjeta.

Minutos después.

Señorita: Gracias por su compra.

Ya eran las 7pm y Ty ya se avía despertado y estaba viendo televisión al lado de Kyo.

Max: Dónde esta Kai? Ya es tarde.

Ray: Él debe de cuidarse solo, debe de seguir molesto.

1 hora después en el cuarto.

Ty: ( haciendo puchero) TENGO HAMBRE!

Ray: Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo viene Kai y vamos a comer.

Ty: NO TENGO HAMBRE HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Max: Bueno, ven. ( extendiéndole los brazos)

Ty: ( corre a los brazos de Max) Shi? Snif... snif.

Max: Quieres que nos traigan la comida?

Ty: No quero salir.

Max: Bueno, Kenny déjale una nota a Kai de que estamos en el restaurante del hotel.

Kyo: Bueno.

10min después Ray, Max, Kyo, y Ty estaban en el restaurante y ven un microbús de donde bajan muchas cosas.

Max: Valla, habrá alguna recepción?

Ray: No lo creo.

Dizzy: Pero si traen un montón de cosas esas personas.

Ty: Mash? Mash?

Max: Si, que quieres?

Ty: Pissa?

Ray: Pídele una pequeña y yo lo acompaño sino se puede enfermar.

En una de las habitaciones del hotel.

¿: Pongan eso ahí.

Botosnes1: Quiere que guarde la ropa?

¿: Si.

Botones2: los enseres del baño están en su lugar.

1 hora ½ después en el restaurante.

Ray: Kai!

Kai: Hmp. ( sentándose)

Ty: Holla! ( moviendo sus manitas) Como te llamas?

Max: ( pensando que Kai no hablaría) Él se llama...

Kai: Me llamo Kai Hiwatari.

Ty: KAIIIII!

Kai: Hmp.

Ty: Queresh algo?

Kai: es muy amable siendo pequeño espaguetis.

Los chicos llaman al mesero y piden la orden de Kai, pero Ty quería comer lo mismo que Kai y estaba a punto de hacer berrinche cuando Kai le da de sus espaguetis y todo se soluciono. – Kai dando de su comida a Ty? –

Media hora después los Beyblakers subían a su suite cuando Ty quería que Kai lo cargara, este lo toma en brazos y entran a la habitación y ven un montón de cosas en la sala, entre ellas juguetes.

Kai: ( bajando a Ty) Son tuyos.

Ty: Shiiiiii.

Todos ven como Tyson corre y abre todo lo que esta frente el y todo le encanta.

Max: Kai, compraste todo esto para Ty-chan?

Kai: Hmp.

Max: Esta es la factura?

Kai: Hmp.

Max: Increíble.

Ray: Que?

Max: Oigan ( se sienta y extiende la factura) pantalones, playeras, zapatos, Suéteres, Chumpas, pans, gorras, traje de baño, pantalón formal, camisas, pijamas, playeras, calcetines, boxers, calzoncillos, guantes (gusto personal de Ty) reloj, un collar, un dije, almohadas pequeñas, Mantas, Woky-Tolky, (no se como se escribe), pachas, leche, shorts, baberos, osito, libros, crayones, carros, jueguetes3, Lego, pelota, DVD, DVD´s, CDS infantiles, mini grabadora, cepillo dental, bata, pasta dental infantil, tascos para bebe, loción ( claro esta de la mejor), crema, esponja, libros, termómetro, bolsones, silla para carro, bufanda ( toque personal de Kai).

Dizzy: Se sobra cargaron mis circuitos.

Kyo: Cuanto gasto Kai?

Max: 11,168.14 dólares! OO

A Ty le gusto un regalo en especial y ese era un osito café de 30cm, ojos negros, con el centro de sus orejitas y patitas de tela color azul cuadriculado. Ty corría con el osito asta que se cayo al suelo.

Ty: Hahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha

Max: Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Ray: No paso nada.

Max: Vamos a lavarte la carita.

Ty: snif... snif...

15min después.

Kai: Quieres tomar el biberón antes de dormir.

Ty: Shi. ( bostezando y con la mano derecha restregándose el ojo) – que lindo! U --

Kai se levanta y toma un biberón y la prepara, a los pocos minutos se la da a Tyson este se sienta a la par de Kai y recuesta su cabeza en las piernas de Max.

Minutos después Ty ya se había dormido y...

Kai: Chicos.

Todos: Si?

Kai: ( sacando algo de una caja que estaba en un estante alto) Estos son comunicadores, los compre para que pongamos uno en cada cuarto, uno en el de Tyson, otro en el cuarto de Max y Ray, otro aquí y el ultimo en mi cuarto.

Kyo: Buena idea si a Ty-chan le pasa algo lo sabríamos.

Ray: Damelos los pondré en su lugar.

Kai: Kyo ayúdame arreglaremos la cama de Tyson para que no se caiga.

Después de que Tyson se durmió Kai les dijo a Max y a Ray que no tuvieran ningún contacto porque Tyson podía entrar a su cuarto y él no se aria cargo de explicar nada. – Max y Ray ya tienen una relación muy formal desde hace 5 meses por lo cual no dejan pasar momentos de acción— Luego la noche fue muy tranquila.

Día 2

Eran las 5:15am y por los comunicadores se oían ruidos extraños lo cuales despertaron a Kai y Kyo.

Kyo: Kai?

Kai: Hmp.

Kyo: Lo oyes?

Kai: ( levantándose de la cama) Miremos.

Kai y Kyo salieron de la habitación y llegaron al cuarto de Ty-chan, el cual estaba jugando con sus Legos y su osito en el suelo.

Kyo: Ty-Chan que haces?

Ty: Juego.

Kyo: No crees que es muy temprano?

Ty: Nop, Juegas?

Kyo: NO, REGRESA A LA CAMA!

Ty: pero... snif ( haciendo puchero)

Kyo: NADA, A DORMIR.

Ty: No quero... snif...

Kyo: A LA CAMA.

Ty: Quero jugar.

Kai: Kyo, vete a dormir, yo me quedo con él, no hay problema, solo me despertó 5 minutos antes de lo normal.

Kyo: Seguro?

Kai: Si.

Kai se queda con Tyson y unos minutos después.

Kai: Quieres tu biberón?

Ty: Shiii ( abrazando a Kai por las piernas)

Kai: Espérame aquí ya vuelvo.

Ty: No, yo quero ir contigo.

Kai: Esta bien. ( lo carga)

Kai le hizo el biberón a Tyson y luego Ty se durmió en la cama con Kai a su lado, Kai al ver al pequeño Ty dormir regresa a su habitación y toma su ropa, regresa al cuarto de Tyson y se mete al baño, minutos después cuando estaba secándose el pelo oye a Tyson llamarlo.

Kai: Que pasa?

Ty: Báñame por favor.

Kai; Yo?

Ty: Shiiiii

Ty corre a l os brazos de Kai y esto lo toma y entra al baño con el pequeño en brazos, minutos después...

Kai: Listo.

Ty: Grashiash.

Kai avía vestido a Ty con un jeans color azul marino, una playera azul cielo, le puso sus tenis, le puso su loción, su reloj y su cadena con un dije de una T con un dragón entrelazado en ella.

A las 8 de la mañana salieron a desayunar y luego fueron a visitar algunas ruinas, almorzaron en las ruinas, claro esta que Ty no se separaba en algunos momentos de Kai y otros de Max, así que Max le tubo que dar de comer, eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Ty por andar corriendo detrás de una mariposa se tropezó y callo así que lo llevaron al hospital.

30min después, en el hospital.

Doc: Familiares del niño Tyson Hiwatari. ese nombre me recuerda a mi a mi amor Ho, cuanto te extraño

Kai: Yo soy su... hermano.

Tala: Kai, Kai Hiwatari?

Todos: TALA?

Tala: Ese niño es tu hermano?

Kai: No es Tyson.

Tala: Pero como?

Kai: Como esta?

Tala: mister paciencia solo se doblo el tobillo, con estar vendado unos dos o tres días estará bien. Que le paso a Tyson?

Kai: ESO NO TE INCUMBE. Iré a ver a Ty-chan.

Max: Por que no vas al hotel y te contamos todo lo que sabemos.

Kyo: Que es muy poco.

Ya eran las 8pm y estaban en el hotel.

Ty: Tengo hambre!

Max: Que quieres?

Ty: Hamburguesa!

Max: Todos quieren Hamburguesa? ( todos afirman) De acuerdo, pediré que lo traigan.

Minutos después...

Tala: Me pueden explicar que paso?

Max: Ty, ve a tu cuarto a jugar y después te llamamos para que comas.

Ty: Shiii.

Tala: ( viendo como Ty entra al cuarto) No lea ha causado problemas?

Kai: Es muy tranquilo.

Tala: Y, que paso?

Los muchachos le cuentan lo poco que saben, y luego Tala les contó que esta haciendo sus practicas de medicina en Honduras.

Avían pasado 45min en los cuales casi todos avían comido, todos excepto Kai que tubo que darle de primero a Ty y ahora estaba en el mini comedor con Tyson en sus piernas y comiendo su hamburguesa.

Tala: Kai cuidando a un niño?

Max: Si eso nos sorprendió, asta compro todo lo necesario y mas para Ty.

Tala: Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya si necesitan algo me llaman, aquí les dejo mis teléfonos.

Ray: Muchas gracias.

Tala se fue y una hora después.

Kai: Tyson quien quieres que te bañe?

Ty: tu?

Kai: Yo otra vez?

Ty: Shiiiii

Max: El juez Tyson a hablado y dictado sentencia.

Todos:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Kai: Por que yo?

Ty: Tu juegas conmigo.

Dizzy: Kai juega contigo? OoO

Ty: Shiii hace muchas burbujas y es divertido.

Kai: O/O

Ray: No te equivocas?

Ty: Nop. Vamos al baño a jugar sip?

Kai: Vamos.

Continuara...


	3. Días 3, 4 y 5

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi. Día 2 

A las 11:58pm en el cuarto de Kyo.

Max, Ray y Tyson: Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti, Feliz Cumpleaños Kenny, Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti.

Kenny: ( Que se acababa de despertar) Gracias chicos.

Max: Sopla las velas.

Kyo soplo las velas y...

Ty: Come pastel, come pastel!!!

Kyo: No Ty es muy tarde.

Max: Sentimos no haberte cantado durante el día, pero con esto ( señalando a un Tyson que estaba acostado en la cama con Kai) Se nos olvido.

Kyo: No hay problema, esta bien.

Ray: Bueno, Ty-chan ven vamos a tu cuarto a dormir. ( Extendiéndole los brazos)

Ty: Shi. ( bostezando)

Así los dos chicos y el pequeño se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Día 3

A las 1:43am un niño estaba vagando por la suit pero eso oye ruidos extraños.

En la habitación de Max y Ray ellos estaban en un juego muy apasionado.

Ray: Haaaa Maaaaxxxx...

Max: Mmmmmmm.

Al momento de llegar al clímax pasa algo.

Ray y Max: Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Ty: Que ashen?

Ray y Max: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. TY-CHAN!!!!!!

En la habitación continua Kyo y Kai se despiertan.

Kai: (acercándose al cuarto) Que pasa? ( ya viendo desde la puerta) Ya veo.

Ty: Kai que jugaban?

Kai: Por no hacerme caso ahora verán Tyson, vamos a la sala ahí ellos te explicaran.

Ray y Max: QUEEEEEEE?????!!!!!

Kai: Se los advertí.

Kenny: (conteniendo la risita y extendiendo los brazos asía Ty) Ven vamos a la sala.

Ty: Shiiiii.

Kai: No se tarden jugadores.

Max: Que hacemos?

Ray: Inventarnos algo.

Max: Que?

Ray: No sé.

Unos minutos después en la sala.

Ty: Que jugaban?

Max: No jugábamos.

Ty: Entonshses.

Ray: Le daba masajes a Max.

Ty: Y por que gritaron?

Max: Por que me relaje mucho.

Ty: Y por que?

Kai: Tyson, quédate con ellos, ellos te explicaran todo.

Ty: Shi.

Kyo: Buenas noches chicos.

Max: Por favor.

Kyo: Hoy no.

Así tuvieron que responder las mil preguntas de Tyson y para rematar tenían que dormir a Tyson.

Luego a las 6am.

Dizzy: KENNNYYYYYYYY.

Kenny: (saliendo del cuarto) QUEEEEEE????

Unos minutos después, Tyson estaba llorando encerado en su baño.

Max: Keny que paso? Dónde esta Tyson?

Kyo: No me importa.

Ray: Que paso?

Kyo: Sobrecargo a Dizzy.

Max: y donde esta?

Dizzy: Keny lo regaño y de ahí no vi a donde se fue.

Kai: Que sucede aquí? ( saliendo del baño)

Max: Tyson jugo con Dizzy y la sobrecargó y por eso lo regaño.

En eso Kai entra al cuarto de Tyson y lo busca, pero oye unos sollozos en el baño y entra. Be un bultito acostado en la bañera.

Kai: Tyson? ( acercándosele)

Ty: No snif...snif

Kai: Ven, vamos al cuarto.

Ty: No porque soy mallo snif... snif...

Kai: Quien te dijo eso?

Ty: Keñy.

Kai: Ven solo salgamos, si?

Así pasaron una larga hora, pero a la desesperación que ya avía causado.

Tocan la puerta de la Suit.

Max: Hola Tala.

Tala: Hola!!!

Kai sale del cuarto de Tyson con Tyson y se lo da con todo y pijama y un bolsón y se los entrega a Tala.

Tala: OoO? Y esto?

Kai: Aléjalo de aquí.

Tala: Pero...?

Kenny: Si, sácalo de este lugar.

Max: Bueno, creo que después de lo de anoche es mejor que se valla.

Ray: Si, es cierto.

Kai: Bueno, muchas gracias.

Kai cierra la puerta y Tala se queda con el pasillo con Tyson.

Tala: Tyson has llorado?

Ty. Shi.

Tala: (ya en el ascensor) Por que?

Ty: Max y Ray dicen que soy un metiche, Kenny que soy mallo y Kai una peste.

En eso se abre las puertas del ascensor, Tala baja de este y se dirige asía su carro.

Tala: Bueno, vamos a mi departamento para que te bañe y comas, quieres?

Ty: Shi, pero me querras porque ellos no me quieren.

Tala: No te preocupes, yo si te quiero.

Tala llevo a Tyson a su departamento, en este lo baño y cambio le dio su biberón y salió camino al hospital, en el hospital Tyson era el consentido pero Tala estaba pensando en la tortura perfecta para los BladeBrakers.

Ana: (enfermera que se encuentra a disposición del doctor Tala) Si doctor?

Tala: Quiero que me haga unas reservaciones en el Hotel Maya de Tegucigalpa por este fin de semana, también dos boletos de primera clase para Tegucigalpa y que sea en el vuelo que sale hoy al medio día.

Ana: Si doctor, algo más?

Tala: donde esta Tyson?

Ana: Aun esta en el jardín con los otros niños.

Tala: Bueno lo puedes ir a traer y luego llama a la aerolínea y al hotel.

Ana: Sí, con su permiso.

5min después Tyson entraba a la clínica de Tala en los brazos de la enfermera, esta se lo da y sale.

Tala: Bueno Ty hoy iremos a Tegucigalpa a pasar el fin de semana. Así que dame unos minutos termino esto vamos a comprarte una chumpa y nos vamos al aeropuerto, te parece?

Ty: Shiiiiii.

15min después

Tala: Ana, si llaman alguno de los jóvenes de esta lista dígales que estoy de viaje con Tyson y ya que ellos no les importa a mi si y que la otra semana lo llevare a Japón, deles su numero de teléfono, si ellos la están llamando para averiguar donde estoy con Tyson deles mi celular pero asta el domingo.

Ana: Sí, adiós Tyson, te portas bien.

Ty: Shiiiii.

Ya eran las 10:45am cuando los chicos se dan cuanta del gran error que cometieron al darle en niño a Tala.

Max: Esto esta mal, no deberíamos de haberlo hecho.

Ray: Esperen llamare al hospital donde se encuentra Tala.

En el hospital.

Ana: halo?

Ray: disculpe me pudiera comunicar con Tala Ivanov?

Ana: Lo siento, pero el doctor salió hace unos minutos.

Ray: No sabe a donde fue?

Ana: Me pudiera decir su nombre?

Ray: Ray Kon.

Ana: joven Kon, el joven Tala me dejo un mensaje para ustedes.

Ray: Cual?

Ana: Dice que regresara con Tyson a Japón la próxima semana.

Ray: Como?

Tala: El doctor me dijo que como no se preocupaban por Tyson él lo iba a cuidar y lo iba a llevar de regreso a su país.

Ray: Pero, no sabe donde se encuentra?

Ana: El doctor me llamara para darme el lugar exacto donde estará este fin de semana.

Ray: Entonces la llamaremos. Me podría dar su número de teléfono?

Ana: Sí con mucho gusto, mi número de celular es 6787694.

Ray: Gracias.

Cuelgan

Ray: DEMONIOOOOOSSS.

Max: Que sucedió?

Ray: El maldito de Tala se llevo a Tyson.

Todos: QUEEEEE?

Ray: La enfermera que me contesto me dijo que Tala se iría de vacaciones este fin de semana y que la otra semana regresaría con Tyson a Japón.

Kai: Pero como?

Ray: (sentándose) Nos dejo dicho que como no nos importaban él iba a cuidar de él y la enfermera me dijo que si queríamos hablar con él que la llamáramos para ver si él ya se comunico.

Dizzy: Se lo merecen.

Kai solo da vuelta y entra al cuarto de Tyson azotando la puerta.

Sábado en Tegucigalpa

Las 10am.

Tala: Mira Tyson a esa Virgen.

Ty: Es muy chiquita.

Tala: Viste el edificio de afuera?

Ty: Shi.

Tala: Esa iglesia se la hicieron a esa Viergencita que se llama "Virgen de Suyapa" y a ella no le gusto pues todas las noches se regresaba a esta iglesia.

Ty: En cerio.

Tala: si es cierto.

4pm

Ana: Halo?

Ray: Soy Ray Kon, no ha llamado Tala?

Ana: Lo siento, no ha llamado.

Ray: Gracias.

Cuelgan.

Kenny: Y?

Ray: Aun no.

Los chicos llamaban cada 20min o 30min a la pobre de Ana solo para preguntar por Tyson y la respuesta es la misma. "No ha llamado, lo siento"

Max: Ahora también me preocupa Kai como él fue el que le dio el niño a Tala se siente arrepentido.

Dizzy: Se lo merecen.

Domingo 9:23am

Ana: por fin me los quito hoy de encima Halo?

Ray: Soy Ray, disculpe, pero no ha sabido nada?

Ana: tiene suerte, llamo hace unos minutos, parece que se le olvido por estar entretenido con Tyson, el teléfono que carga es 6978548

Ray: Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.

Ana: No hay problema, adios.

Cuelgan.

Kai: (que por fin avía salido de la habitación una hora antes) Y?

Ray: Tengo un teléfono.

Kai: Damelo yo llamare.

En eso Kai marca el numero de Teléfono y...

Tegucigalpa

Tala: Tyson no te pongas en el plan de caballero.

Ty: Pero quiero ser el cayayero Arturo.

Tala: Pero... (saca el celular) Halo?

Kai: MALDITO DONDE ESTA TYSON?

Tala: Primero Buenos días, segundo no iba a dejar a un niño a su cuidado después que lo desecharon como basura y tercero se lo merecen.

(( Como me gusta decir, Strike 1, Strike 2, Strike 3 FUERAAAA))

Kai: Dime donde están!!!

Tala: A mi no me vienes con ordenes Kai, hoy llegare a su hotel con Tyson, pero no les diré donde hemos estado, pues como dije anteriormente no se lo merecen.

Ty: (jalando el pantalón de Tala) Esh Kai?

Tala: Sí, quieres hablar con él?

Ty: Shiiii.

Tala: Kai te pondré en contacto con Tyson, pero lo haces llorar y te aseguro que no volverás a verlo.

Tala: toma el teléfono Ty.

Ty: KAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Kai: Tyson, estas bien?

Ty: Shi.

Kai: No te hizo nada que te doliera o lastimera Tala?

Ty: Ñio.

Kai: Lo siento?

Ty: Por que?

Kai: Por lo que dije.

Ty; Tala dijo que solo fue un juego.

Kai: En vez de ponerlo en nuestra contra le dijo que era un juego Si solo un juego.

Ty: Quero estar con ustedes.

Tala: Ya en la tarde los veras.

Ty: Dishe Tala que hoy los vello entonces adiós.

Ty le da el Teléfono a Tala.

Tala: Bueno nos vemos mas tarde.

Y cuelga sin esperar respuesta.

En el Hotel

Ray: hablaste con Ty-chan, como esta?

Kai: esta bien, vienen hoy en la tarde.

Max: donde están?

Kai: ni sé, dijo que no lo merecíamos.

Kenny: Bueno lo merecemos.

Todos: Si.

En la noche se oye que tocan la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y sale Max. Max al ver a Tyson se lo arrebata de los brazos a Tala y le empieza a jugar con él, luego sigue Kenny y Ray, en este momento Tala se había marchado sin hacer el menor ruido, unos minutos después un Kai, que se notaba feliz y un Tyson que miraba a Kai deseando que lo cargase.

Continuara...

HOLA!!!! Se que me tarde siglos en actualizar, pero entre al Universidad, mis clases de idiomas y el karate, no me daba tiempo de nada y mi musa linda se fue a saber donde y regresaba solo en mini periodos de 5 minutos y se iba de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo me exprimirme el cerebro para poder terminar este cap. por que aun no encuentro a mi musa.

ANUNCIO.

SE BUSCA: Musa.

RECOMPENSA: Un capitulo nuevo.

Bueno, dejen reviews para por lo menos saber si siguen leyendo mis locuras, mínimo tres para continuar con el fic, y se les gusta como va.

Otra cosa se aceptan opiniones para ver que es lo que el publico quiere que les haga o diga Hitoshi en el próximo capitulo.

Besos a todos.

Ciao.


End file.
